Element Charms
The '''Element Charms' help Merida wield the powers of Earth, Fire, Wind and Ice within her bow and sword in [[Brave (video game)|Pixar's Brave, the video game]]. Icons of the charms help players know which charm Merida must use, on the enemies and items to clear her path. Background Earth Charm This charm does extra damage to root beasts and flying enemies and can also make objects grow. After Merida returns to the Witch's Cottage, so she can order the witch to undo the spell on her mom, the witch tells her about Mor'du's blight on the Waystones and that lifting it would make the queen human again. To help Merida in her task, the witch gives her a green jewel like charm that holds the power of Earth. Merida's arrows turn into a pink headed thistle with a long, thin stem when she uses the charm's magic and the arrows leave petals as she shots one. Fire Charm This charm does extra damage to wood and ice enemies and can also burn objects. After Bear Elinor takes off (after defeating a hand full of enemies) Merida chases after her and finds herself in old ruins. As Merida looked for her mother and the next Waystone, she uncovers the Fire Charm and used it's magic to clear away some roots that were blocking her path. When Merida uses its magic, her arrows cover themselves in fire, without burning them, the bow or her. Wind Charm This charm does extra damage to rock enemies and can also lift objects into the air. As Merida's journey to clear the blight brought her to a forgotten, abandoned village by the sea, she wonders into another pair of ruins and was rewarded the Wind Charm: as she fought rock monsters without it's magic. Like the fire charm, Merida's arrows surround themselves with the charm's 'windy' element. Ice Charm This charm does extra damage to fire enemies and can also freeze or cool objects. Like the Wind Charm, Merida was rewarded the fourth and final charm as she took down fire beasts. The Ice Charm allows her to cross the cold waters that surround the frozen land(s). But unlike the last three/two charms, the fourth was kept in/on a shrine. The charm's magic turns Merida's arrows into ice itself and allows her to hold and handle it with easy. Mor'du's Pillars Mor'du has four pillars in his castle that represent the elements of earth, fire, wind and ice, just like Merida's charms. The pillars are large stones that glow with the colour of their element; bright green for earth, orange and red flames for fire, grey for wind and white mist for ice. In the final battle, Mor'du slams the ground, causing one of the pillars to disappear into the ground and summon a monster tied to that element. The ice pillar summons a giant ice wolf with one small wolf and an ice boar. The fire pillar summons a giant magma boar, two smaller ones and a root creature. The wind pillar causes Merida's plateau to crack and summons a giant harpy. The earth pillar causes the plateau to crack and fall, creating a floating staircase. It summons various enemies and a giant rock titan. Once Merida vanquishes the beast, the pillar appears in front of her. By destroying the pillar, Merida wounds Mor'du and if all pillars are destroyed, Mor'du dies. Gallery 20150616201924.jpg|Getting the first Charm from the Witch 20150616201930.jpg|Merida Holding the Earth Charm Brave - Earth Arrow.jpg|Earth Powered Arrow Brave - Fire Charm And Arrow.jpg|Fire Charm and Arrow 20150616171251.jpg|Fire Chamber (and icon) Brave - Wind Charm And Arrow.jpg|Wind Charm and Arrow Brave - Ice Charm And Arrow.jpg|Ice Charm and Arrow 20150616172056.jpg|Ice Shrine Brave-disneyscreencaps_com-3942_-_Copy.jpg|The Ice Charm Crest on the Witch's Caldron Category:Brave objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Video game elements Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Magic